Hiigaran Navy
The Hiigaran Navy refers to the space forces of the early Hiigarans, and the later navy formed by the Kushan after reclaiming Hiigara at the end of the Homeworld War. First Hiigaran Navy Although the Hiigarans were able to piece together much of their former history on their homeworld, their earliest history appears to have been lost. Amongst these lost histories is the founding of the first Hiigaran Navy. The first notable use of this force was the general uprising against the Bentusi during the First Time, and the subsequent conflicts with the Taiidan. With the discovery of the Second Hyperspace Core, the Hiigaran Navy was deployed on a massed raid deep into Taiidani space, a raid which saw the destruction of the Taiidan Imperial Palace and the Taiidan homeworld's defence fleet. The Galactic Councils' response was surprisingly swift, with the Hiigarans being ordered to hand over the core to the Bentusi. The Hiigrarans however, seemingly submitting, instead launched a surprise assault upon the Bentusi. In the long, bloody battle that followed, the Hiigaran Navy lay in ruins, and was unable to defend against the Taiidan retaliation soon after, which would eventually result in the exile of the entire Hiigaran race. New Hiigaran Navy Foundations The foundations of the New Hiigaran Navy lay in the Mothership Fleet that set out from the desert world of Kharak on a journey towards the Galactic Core. Although never intended as a warship, the Mothership soon amassed an impressive battle fleet from captured enemy ships and new vessels constructed within the Mothership itself. This fledgling force overcame every obstacle in its path, successfully beating off Turanic Raiders, Kadeshi fanatics and even the mighty Imperial Taiidan Navy. It's proudest moment was the final battle for Hiigara, the Kushan homeworld, for which so much blood had been shed. This victorious fleet would become the base for the New Hiigaran Navy. The Beast War .]] By the time of the Beast War, the Hiigaran forces had been reorganized into seperate fleets controlled by the major Kiith such as Naabal, Sjet and Manaan. The fleet possessed over 30 Carriers and numerous smaller vessels such as capital ships and strike craft. For the past 15 years, the navy had been used to patrol Hiigaran space and fend off incursions from the vengeful Taiidani Imperialst forces. One such battle was fought above Hiigara just prior to the Beast War. The Hiigaran Navy was used to fight against the Beast infection, but was ultimately unsuccessful. The Beast was eventually defeated by Kiith Somtaaw, a mining Kiith and the clan that had inadvertedly released the ancient menace. With limited resources and manpower, the Kushan had not introduced any new ships to the fleet, instead opting to improve existing designs by adding new technologies, such as energy cannons. Only a few of the lesser Kiith, such as Somtaaw, added new ship designs, purely for being unable to afford the various patents required to build existing ship designs, for example, the Blade series of Interceptors. The Vaygr War By the time of the Vaygr invasion a century afterwards, the Hiigaran Navy had become a full fledged military force on par with the first, and once again was used to protect the new Hiigaran Empire. All of the old ship designs had since been replaced by newer models. This new Hiigaran Navy was put to the ultimate test when the Vaygr launched their invasion of Hiigaran space. Facing such an overwhelming force, the bulk of the navy was redeployed to defend the homeworld during the siege of Hiigara, whilst smaller elements of the fleet were deployed on behind-the-lines operations, such as the Ferin Sha fleet, tasked with locating the Vaygr leader, Makaan. The Hiigaran Navy was bolstered by the new Mothership Fleet, that grew under the command of Karan Sjet whilst on the quest to find Sajuuk, and reunite the three Hyperspace Cores. With the addition of this powerful fleet, and the ancient Progenitor vessel, the Hiigaran Navy was ultimately victorious. Appearances *''Homeworld'' *''Homeworld: Cataclysm'' *''Homeworld 2'' Category:Lore: Organisations